Sex, fun and Stiles Stilinski?
by droptheother
Summary: "Jackson?" Chłopak uniósł głowę, mrugając kilka razy. Dotarło do niego, że przestał mówić już jakiś czas temu i scena ta rozgrywa się tylko w jego głowie. To było niczym tortura. "To był Stiles, Danny. Przespałem się ze Stilesem." Mahealani nawet nie próbował być subtelny, kiedy pokazał swoją współczującą minę.
1. Chapter 1

Jak co rano, po każdych zawodach, Jackson Whittemore siedział w salonie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z:

a) potwornym bólem głowy,

b) wspomnieniem wyśmienitego seksu,

c) kubkiem świeżej, gorącej i parującej kawy.

Co było nowością, to opcja:

d) najgorszym moralniakiem, jakiego mógł doświadczyć człowiek z jego podejściem do życia.

Jackson cenił sobie tylko dwie rzeczy.

Seks, z oczywistych przyczyn. Jego biseksualność ułatwiała mu to tym bardziej, mógł wybierać spośród większego grona ludzi. Jednonocne przygody, zmienianie partnera co kilka dni, szalone numerki przed, czy po zawodach.

Latanie. Whittemore marzył o pilotowaniu od dzieciaka. Zawsze chciał wznieść się w przestworza, być w stanie samemu zwiedzać świat, móc go pokazać komuś, kogo pokocha. I jak z ostatniego marzenia zrezygnował już dawno, tak z pozostałych dwóch - nigdy. Studia, kursy, nauka, testy. Jednak nigdy nie przygotowywał się do lotów pasażerskich. Nie, Jacksona kręciło coś lepszego. Coś bardziej niebezpiecznego. Samolot MXS-R, wyścigi w powietrzu, akrobacje. Do tej pory wygrywał większość zawodów w swojej kategorii i nie zamierzał tego przerywać.

Była możliwość, że istniała jeszcze jedna rzecz, a właściwie osoba, którą kochał, ale Danny nie musiał wcale o tym wiedzieć. Albo raczej - nie musiał o tym słuchać, skoro na pewno już wszystko wiedział. Przyjaźnili się od piaskownicy i uważali bardziej za braci niż przyjaciół, więc niektóre rzeczy mogły pozostać niewypowiedziane.

Co do tego moralniaka...

- Więc?

Spytał Danny, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego, w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Jackson, jak zawsze, zajmował całą kanapę dla siebie. Nie dlatego, że był dupkiem, chociaż prawdopodobnie uważał tak każdy żywy na tej planecie, włącznie z Mahealanim, a dlatego, że kanapa Hawajczyka była najbardziej wygodnym miejscem w mieszkaniu. Była tak kurewsko wygodna, że można...

- Jackson.

Wywrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał ton głosu przyjaciela. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby Danny go osądzał. Nie zmienił jednak pozycji - mógł gościa uwielbiać, ale są rzeczy, z których robienia za nic by nie zrezygnował.

- Więc tej nocy miałem w łóżku najbardziej przystojnego gościa świata.

Mahealani błysnął dołeczkami.

_Był już pijany, kiedy go zauważył._

_Facet też nie należał już do trzeźwych, jeśli za wskazówkę brać fakt, iż tańczył na barze i zapewne zrobiłby striptiz, gdyby nie jego głupi kumpel. Jackson zorientował się, że przeszkadza mu towarzystwo tego chłopaka, a nawet nie stał blisko nich. Przez chwilę miał też wrażenie, że nieznajomy nie ma ochoty znosić obecności tego drugiego, dlatego podszedł bliżej i bez ceregieli wpakował się na bar, przyciągając do siebie gościa z najlepszym tyłkiem, jaki było mu dane w całym dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu zobaczyć._  
><em>A widział tyłek Dereka Hale'a, to powinno coś znaczyć.<em>

_Facet miał pieprzyki na całej twarzy i Jackson nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że skądś go kojarzy, ale zignorował to uczucie, tak samo jak natręta, który próbował wyrwać mu z ramion jego najnowszą zdobycz._

_Dopiero po krótkiej chwili brunet zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Potrzebował kolejnej sekundy, żeby zaangażować się ponownie w taniec i Whittemore pomyślał, że koleś używa go jako swojej prywatnej rury do tańca, jednak nie protestował. Wręcz przeciwnie._

_Niedługo po tym, jak zaczęli się całować, barman powiedział, że jeśli nie zejdą z baru, będzie zmuszony zawołać ochronę. Swoją wypowiedź zakończył słowami "Nie miałbym nic przeciwko patrzeniu na to, jak uprawiacie seks w tym miejscu, ale wiecie - właściciel może się wkurzyć"._

_Więc wypadliy szybko z The Jungle. Wskakując do taksówki, facet podał swój adres._

- Zaczyna się dobrze. Czemu wyglądasz, jakby ktoś wsiadł do twojego samolotu i roztrzaskał go o skały?

Jackson skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. Upił łyk kawy, ale to wcale nie pomogło na ból w klatce piersiowej. Ani na ból głowy. Ani dosłownie na nic, dlatego odstawił kubek na stolik. Danny uniósł brew.

- Przedstawił się jako Steve. A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem.

Mahealani parsknął śmiechem.

_Nie jechali długo._

_Taksówkarz nawet nie skomentował faktu, że chłopak prawie leżał na blondynie na tylnych siedzeniach jego samochodu, przyjął tylko kasę i odjechał, jak mu się wydawało, z piskiem opon. Żaden z nich się tym nie przejął._

_Czym prędzej weszli do środka, na drugie piętro, do mieszkania faceta, którego zręczny język plątał się z językiem Jacksona. Ten sam facet został przyszpilony do drzwi, a na jego szyi powstała piękna malinka. Mężczyzna sapnął, a Whittemore polizał zaróżowione miejsce z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji._

_- Powiedz... Powiedz... jak masz na imię..._

_Zęby pilota sunęły właśnie po wystającym obojczyku, odwlekając w czasie wyznanie swojego imienia._

_- Muszę... Muszę wiedzieć, jakie imię krzyczeć, kiedy już dojdę._

_I to zesłało dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Jacksona. Po drżącym wydechu, jaki usłyszał, wiedział, że chłopak się uśmiecha._

_- Jackson._

_Wymamrotał w jego szyję, wciąż zbyt pijany, żeby mówić wyraźnie. Poza tym skóra mogła nieco przytłumić jego słowa._

_- Sti..._

_Słowo urwało się, kiedy dłoń blondyna wsunęła się pod materiał bokserek. Wystarczyło jedno ściśnięcie pośladka, żeby chłopak wygiął się odrobinę. A więc Steve. Niech będzie._

- Na swoją obronę powiem, że on mówił na mnie _Jack_.

- Jak bardzo pijany byłeś?

- Tak bardzo, żeby nie ogarnąć sytuacji aż do rana.

Danny znowu uniósł brew.

- Był brzydki? Nie pasował ci kolor jego oczu?

Chłopak chyba świetnie bawił się tragedią swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jackson postanowił mu się odpłacić. Nie tego samego dnia, ale coś wymyśli, na pewno. Zmrużył oczy, ale w końcu się poddał, bo na Mahealaniego nie można się było długo gniewać. Zwłaszcza widząc jego uśmiech. Westchnął więc, po czym kontynuował:

- Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie obciągnął mi tak dobrze.

_Steve miał najbardziej perwersyjnie wyglądające usta na świecie. (Ponownie coś zadzwoniło w głowie Whittemore'a, ale kto by się tym przejmował, skoro te same usta właśnie chciały dobrać się do jego penisa?)._

_Przez swój nietrzeźwy stan, brunetowi zajęło trochę czasu wyjęcie erekcji Jacksona ze spodni, ale nadrobił to innymi czynami. Najwyraźniej alkohol nie był w stanie powstrzymać go przed wyssaniem mózgu blondyna. Tak dobrej laski nikt nie zrobił mu od dawna, w dodatku Steve nie miał odruchu wymiotnego, więc Jackson prawie odpłynął, czując na główce gardło chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że przeciążenie dosięgnęło go także tutaj, w tym mieszkaniu, a przecież dopiero zaczynali._

_Blondyn był pewien, że postara się zatrzymać Steve'a na dłużej._

_Wiedział, że nigdy w życiu nie da rady zastąpić tego faceta kimś innym. Postanowił, że będzie go trzymał, póki mu się nie znudzi._

Jackson zatrzymał się, żeby wziąć oddech, ale nie wrócił do opowiadania.

- Brzmi, jakbyś przeżył naprawdę świetną noc. Jaki masz problem?

- Musisz się wcinać?

Odburknął, ale Danny raczej nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

- Dwa razy, Mahealani. Dwa razy.

- To mało, jak na ciebie.

- Dwa razy w salonie. W jego mieszkaniu było razem pięć pomieszczeń.

Hawajczyk zrobił minę typu "I'm impressed".

- Więc? Co zepsuło twój humor?

- Poranek.

_Uśmiechał się, kiedy rozciągał wszystkie mięśnie. Uśmiechał się nawet wtedy, gdy schodził z łóżka, chociaż zegarek wskazywał dziewiątą rano, a nie powinien być na nogach przed dwunastą po takiej ilości alkoholu i niesamowitego seksu._

_Nie trudził się zakładaniem na siebie ubrań, bo i po co? Steve widział go nagiego, widział na co go stać, chyba był dużym chłopcem i nie będzie zachowywał się jak dziewica, kiedy tylko otworzy oczy, prawda?_

_Może to było dziwne, stanąć z boku łóżka, ale Whittemore chciał po prostu przyjrzeć się twarzy swojego partnera-na-tę-noc-i-może-kilka-kolejnych. Dla niego był nawet gotów zerwać z zasadą Ludzie Poznani W Barze Sypiają Ze Mną Tylko Raz. Obrócił się więc i oparł udami o ramę posłania, żeby móc swobodnie przyjrzeć się nagiemu ciału._

_Steve nie był przykryty, leżał na brzuchu z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, które leżało na łóżku dużo wyżej niż drugie. Miał długie, chude nogi, co nie znaczyło, że był całkowicie pozbawiony mięśni. Jego plecy były gładkie i odrobinę lśniły, zapewne od potu - w pokoju było całkiem gorąco; i tak jak pozostałe części jego ciała, pokrywały je pieprzyki. Jego brązowe włosy były rozczochrane i odstawały w dosłownie każdym kierunku. Na ten widok Jackson się uśmiechnął._

_Po chwili jednak ten uśmiech zniknął._

_Twarz Steve'a obrócona była w jego stronę i tylko kilka sekund zajęło Whittemore'owi jej rozpoznanie. Dłuższy moment zajęło przetrawienie tej informacji._

_- Stilinski?_

_Spytał, ale Stiles tylko jęknął głośno i mruknął pod nosem "Zamknij się, daj mi spać'._

_-_Stilinski!

_Jackson nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Nie, nie powinien był tego robić. Powinien był się zebrać, ubrać, zniknąć z tego mieszkania i nigdy więcej tu nie przychodzić. Powinien był odwrócić się i odejść. Nie zdążył jednak. (Nawet nie chciał tego robić, ale za żadne skarby świata nikomu się do tego nie przyzna). Brunet właśnie otwierał oczy, przecierając je jednocześnie chudymi palcami._

- Jackson?

Chłopak uniósł głowę, mrugając kilka razy. Dotarło do niego, że przestał mówić już jakiś czas temu i scena ta rozgrywa się tylko w jego głowie. To było niczym tortura.

- To był Stiles, Danny. Przespałem się ze Stilesem.

Mahealani nawet nie próbował być subtelny, kiedy pokazał swoją współczującą minę.

- Stary...

Zaczął, ale Jackson tylko wzruszył ramionami. Miał na twarzy ten morderczy wyraz twarzy, perfekcyjny bitch face, jak to nazywał Stiles. "Przez to właśnie ludzie myślą, że jesteś dupkiem". Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, Stiles wiedział, co tak naprawdę kryje się pod tą miną. Tak samo było z Dannym, który odezwał się cicho:

- Stiles... On się zmienił.

Whittemore przełknął.

- Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania.

Powiedział, chwytając ponownie za kubek i ściskając go mocno. Nie miał jednak dość siły, żeby go rozbić.

_Wpatrywali się w siebie dobrą minutę, zanim Jackson został zaszczycony jakąkolwiek reakcją ze strony Stilesa. Chłopak zrobił się zielony na twarzy, jakby chciało mu się wymiotować. Potem kolor zmienił się w czerwony._

_Ale Stilinski wcale nie był zawstydzony, co kiedyś często mu się zdarzało._

_Był wściekły._

_A to najgorsze wydanie Stilesa._

_- Wynoś się._

_Usłyszał blondyn, jednak nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł zrobić nawet jednego malutkiego kroku, żeby cofnąć się i odsunąć od łóżka._

_- Słyszałeś? Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania._

_Głos chłopaka był przepełniony jadem, który sparaliżował Whittemore'a od stóp aż po głowę. Nie mógł nawet poruszyć ustami, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Stilinski zmrużył gniewnie oczy, a po chwili podniósł się z łóżka przy akompaniamencie szelestu pościeli._

_- Masz pół godziny, żeby się stąd zabrać. Jeśli wrócę, a ty nadal tu będziesz, zadzwonię po policję. Jeśli wrócę i znajdę cokolwiek, co należy do ciebie, wyrzucę to._

_Brunet podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej ubrania. Włożył spodnie na goły tyłek, nawet nie kłopotał się zakładaniem bokserek. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się spieszyło. Normalnie Jackson podziwiałby ciało swojego kochanka, ale w tej sytuacji potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w tył głowy mężczyzny._

_Chyba zrobiło mu się gorzej, słysząc złość, a później obojętność w głosie Stilinskiego._

- Wiesz, Jackson, ma powód, żeby potraktować cię w ten sposób.

Stwierdził Jak Zwykle Pomocny Danny. Whittemore posłał mu śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie, ale Mahealani zawsze wiedział, jak sobie radzić z blondynem. Był do niego zbyt przyzwyczajony, za dobrze go znał.

- To ty od niego uciekłeś.

- To nie było tak!

- Nie? A jak? Jak nazwiesz swój wyjazd po prawie dwóch latach związku z jedyną osobą, do której kiedykolwiek coś czułeś, a której nigdy się do tego nie przyznałeś, bo za bardzo się bałeś?

Jackson zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

- Stiles ma prawo być na ciebie wściekły.

- Ale żeby od razu wyrzucać mnie z mieszkania?!

Danny westchnął i nawet wywrócił oczami.

- Czyżby nadal ci zależało?

To spowodowało, że Jackson podniósł się z kanapy i opuścił mieszkanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela bez słowa.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

Po tym, jak opuścił mieszkanie Danny'ego, błąkał się przez chwilę po okolicy. Kilka razy nawet zawracał, żeby poradzić się przyjaciela, jak postąpić w obecnej sytuacji, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Jackson Whittemore nie potrzebował porad. Jackson Whittemore nie usychał z tęsknoty za nikim. Co najważniejsze - Jackson Whittemore się nie zakochiwał.

Nigdy.

Z tym że to mogło być małym kłamstwem. Bo ten sam Jackson Whittemore był kiedyś zakochany. Raz. Pierwszy i ostatni. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolił nikomu zajść aż tak głęboko za jego skórę. Była dziewczyna, której przez nieuwagę Jacksona prawie się to udało, ale w porę zdążył ją od siebie odepchnąć. Lydia nawet się za nim nie obejrzała, kiedy odchodziła. Teraz sporadycznie utrzymują ze sobą kontakt, ale nie można tego nazwać przyjaźnią. Blondyn nie ma za wielu przyjaciół. Nie są mu potrzebni. Oprócz Danny'ego i Dereka, oczywiście. Bez tych dwóch prawdopodobnie od razu by oszalał.

Dereka poznał dawno temu, zaraz po przyjeździe do Londynu. Był jego sąsiadem i kilka razy prawie się pobili, zanim doszli do porozumienia. Potem ich relacje opierały się na seksie bez zobowiązań, ale z czasem znudzili się sobie nawzajem. Wkrótce się zaprzyjaźnili i Hale dowiedział się o prawdziwym powodzie pobytu Jacksona w Anglii. Było w to zamieszanych kilka butelek wódki i prawdopodobnie ogromna ilość przytulania, ale żaden z nich nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniał. Derek później jasno dał do zrozumienia Whittemore'owi, że ten jest idiotą i powinien wszystko naprawić, ale wtedy już nie było odwrotu. Poza tym Jackson był zbyt dumny, żeby błagać kogoś o przebaczenie, nawet jeśli czuł do tej osoby coś, do czego nigdy w życiu by się przed nią nie przyznał.

Doskonale pamiętał to, jak w wakacje, przed rozpoczęciem studiów, miotał się z kąta w kąt, bo nagle dotarło do niego, że wpadł zbyt głęboko. Nie było już odwrotu. Jacksona wcale nie cieszyło to uczucie, przeciwnie - przerażało go. Co jeśli to się wkrótce skończy? Co jeśli Stiles wykorzysta jego uczucia? Jasne, byli dobrą parą, w ich mniemaniu. Wszyscy wokół nich zastanawiali się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze się nie zamordowali, ale kiedy byli sami - dogadywali się wyśmienicie. Stiles lubił się przytulać, a Jackson lubił być przytulany (kiedy Stilinski się o tym dowiedział, oczy o mały włos nie wypadły mu z orbit; Jackson zagroził mu, że jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, pożałuje). Potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów, ale Stiles i tak wyrzucał ich z siebie milion na minutę. Brunet nauczył się czytać go w sposób, którego nikt inny nigdy nie poznał. Znał go od strony, której później nikt nie zdołał już odkryć.

I dlatego właśnie Jackson spanikował. Bał się cierpienia. Bał się Stilesa. Bał się wszystkiego. To było powodem, dla którego spakował walizki i, po burzliwej rozmowie ze Stilinskim, który wyrzucił go z domu, pojechał na lotnisko, wsiadł do samolotu lecącego do Londynu, a potem nigdy się za siebie nie obejrzał. Nie pożegnał się nawet z Dannym. Z McCallem nigdy się nie dogadywał, a Lahey'a miał głęboko w dupie, więc nie stracił nawet sekundy na myślenie o nich.

_- Wyjeżdżam dzisiaj._

_W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Jackson nie słyszał nawet tykania zbyt głośnego zegarka, który stał na szafce nocnej Stilesa. Docierał do niego jedynie odgłos jego zbyt szybko bijącego serca._

_- Dlaczego?_

_Usłyszał w końcu. Na to uniósł brew. Nie potrafił zmusić się do podania powodu. Nie potrafił przyznać się do swoich motywów._

_- Co z nami?_

_Jackson ponownie zareagował jedynie uniesieniem brwi._

_- Zostawiasz mnie?_

_Tego także się obawiał. Serce Whittemore'a chyba odrobinę pękło, gdy usłyszał, jak głos Stilesa zadrżał na ostatnim słowie. Dopiero teraz zmusił się do patrzenia, do zwracania uwagi na szczegóły. Zwłaszcza na jeden - oczy Stilesa się zaszkliły, prawie popłynęły z nich łzy. Jackson musiał przełknąć i miał nadzieję, że nie było widać tego, jak bardzo cierpi, widząc taką minę na twarzy swojego... byłego chłopaka. Pora przyzwyczajać się do tej myśli._

_- Czyżbyś się przywiązał, Stilinski?_

_Jackson w ten właśnie sposób radził sobie ze stresem - stawał się wredny i nieczuły. Brunet o tym wiedział, jako jeden z nielicznych, ale w tym momencie targały nim zbyt wielkie emocje i słysząc ten specyficzny ton głosu, cofnął się o krok. Ton typu "Jackson Whittemore jest lepszy od wszystkich". Blondynowi serce pękło do końca, bo Stiles nigdy się nie poddawał. A teraz, kiedy się cofał, kiedy się rumienił, widać było, że właśnie to zrobił._

_- Och, nasz mały Stiles się zakochał? Jak słodko._

_W zasadzie spodziewał się wszystkiego. Tego, że Stiles zacznie krzyczeć. Tego, że go przejrzy. Tego, że go uderzy. Ale na pewno nie tego, że Stilinski nie zdoła powstrzymać łez._

_- Wynoś się. _

_Nie mógł się zdobyć na żaden ruch._

_- Wypierdalaj, Jackson. Nie chcę cię widzieć._

Jackson zdecydował, że zadzwoni do jedynej osoby, która potrafiła go zawsze zmotywować.

Lydia odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

- Czym zawdzięczam zaszczyt?

Brzmiała na poirytowaną i znudzoną jednocześnie, ale Martin zawsze używała takiego tonu głosu, kiedy mówiła do niego. Whittemore milczał krótką chwilę, a Lydia tylko tyle czasu potrzebowała na to, żeby zgadnąć, o co chodzi.

- Stiles?

Odpowiedział ciężkim westchnięciem.

- Co tym razem zrobiłeś, Jackson?

Tylko Martin i Stilinski potrafili powiedzieć jego imię, jakby było obelgą. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy ta dwójka przypadkiem się nie zna. A może Lydia podstawiona mu została jako jakaś forma zemsty? Może właśnie dlatego w ogóle nie obejrzała się za siebie, kiedy kończył ich związek?

- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że to JA coś zrobiłem?

Spytał mocno już zdenerwowany.

- Jeśli chodzi o Stilesa, to zawsze TY zrobisz jakąś głupotę. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak dwa lata temu zadzwoniłeś do niego i powiedziałeś, że jest już dla ciebie nikim? Albo to, jak rok temu "przypadkowo" wybrałeś jego numer, kiedy akurat pieprzyłeś tę... jakjejtambyłonaimię? Albo jak wysłałeś mu okropną walentynkę, bo uznałeś, że to romantyczne? I chyba nie muszę zaznaczać, że wszystko to robiłeś, kiedy byłeś zalany w trupa?

Zapadło milczenie.

Jackson widział w głowie, jak Lyds wywraca oczami i wykrzywia usta w jej znanym grymasie „Jackson Whittemore to palant". W tym również przypominała mu Stilesa.

…blondyn miał przerąbane.

- Lydia…

Zaczął, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie nic więcej. Dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała sobie z niego żartować, słysząc, jak bardzo jest załamany. A to nowość, jasne? Jackson Whittemore nie daje po sobie poznać słabości, nigdy. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy jest trzeźwy.

- Co zrobiłeś, Jackson?

- Przespałem się z nim.

- Żartujesz sobie.

- Nawet nie próbowałem. Gdybym sobie żartował, dodałbym na końcu „haha". Słyszałaś może mój śmiech? Uprawiałem z nim długi, gorący, gejowski seks kilka razy pod rząd w jego mieszkaniu tuż po tym, jak obaj rzuciliśmy się na siebie na barze w The Jungle.

Starsza kobieta, która akurat przechodziła obok niego, popatrzyła się na niego dziwnie. Jackson zmrużył oczy i posłał jej najbardziej poirytowane spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać. Musiało mu się udać, wnioskując po tym, jak przyspieszyła kroku.

- Czyli znowu byłeś pijany. Co się stało rano?

- Skoczył mi w ramiona i zadeklarował, że kocha mnie od czasów liceum, oświadczyłem się mu się i _żyli długo i szczęśliwie_ - warknął, zaciskając obie dłonie w pięści. - A jak myślisz, Lydia?! Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania!

- Cóż, tego się można było spodziewać - powiedziała nieco rozbawiona i gdyby Jackson był wilkołakiem, właśnie warczałby do słuchawki, teraz udawało mu się to jedynie połowicznie. - Oj, kochanie, wiesz, że uwielbiam się z tobą droczyć, a twoje cierpienie sprawia mi przyjemność.

_Za jakie grzechy, _ pomyślał, ale nie wydał z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Wolał nie kusić losu i nie wystawiać na próbę dobrego humoru swojej byłej. Może mu pomoże, jeśli będzie odpowiednio grzeczny. Boże, do jakiego poziomu będzie musiał się zniżyć?

I… czego oczekiwał? W końcu nie zależało mu na Stilesie. Już mu nie zależało. Wcale go nie… Nie czuł nic do niego. Nie, odkąd wyjechał. Nie… nigdy.

- Właśnie próbujesz się przekonać, że go nie kochasz, prawda?

Spytała Lyds.

Jackson rzucił telefonem o asfalt.

Dlaczego wszyscy zakładają, że Jackson wciąż kocha Stilesa?!

_Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak właśnie jest_ - podpowiedział jego zdradliwy umysł.

Whittemore zaczął poważnie rozważać samobójstwo.

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w lesie na obrzeżach Beacon Hills, pojechał do ostatniej osoby, która mogłaby go w jakiś sposób podnieść na duchu.

Jeśli Derek spyta go, gdzie dokładnie był, Jackson nie ma zamiaru przyznać się, że przesiedział większość dnia w miejscu, w którym kiedyś spędzał czas ze Stilesem. Nie wspomni też o tym, że właśnie tam pierwszy raz się ze sobą przespali. Ani o tym, jak długo uśmiechał się jak debil, kiedy Stilinski leżał w jego ramionach i spał.

Whittemore przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wcale nie chciało mu się płakać. Jackson Whittemore nie płacze. Stanęło mu coś po prostu w gardle i nie chciało zejść niżej razem ze śliną. To zwykła… reakcja alergiczna. Tak. Alergia na… uczucia. Jackson był alergikiem, taak.

Hale otworzył drzwi do swojego loftu po dwóch puknięciach, mrucząc coś pod nosem o świętym spokoju i policji.

- Uff. Myślałem, że to Kate.

Powiedział zamiast przywitania. Jackson uniósł wysoko brew i wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

- Wciąż cię nachodzi?

Derek po prostu wzruszył ramionami, a blondyn nawet nie kwapił się, żeby poczekać na zaproszenie do środka. Po prostu wszedł, odpychając przyjaciela, i szybko dopadł kanapy pośrodku salonu. Dlaczego wszyscy jego znajomi mieli tak wygodne kanapy?!

- Wlej mi czegoś mocnego.

Rozkazał, zamykając oczy i odprężając się na moment.

- Och, podać coś jeszcze, Wasza Wysokość Coś Znowu Wlazło Mi Do Dupy I Nie Chce Wyjść?

Jackson westchnął z rezygnacją. Czasami nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje się z Hale' em. Chyba tylko dlatego, żeby nie wygadał nikomu o ich sesji przytulania się. To na pewno jedyny powód.

Na sto procent.

Derek musiał dostrzec coś w jego twarzy, bo kiedy Whittemore otworzył oczy, przed nosem miał szklankę z whisky.

Okej, to drugi powód, dla którego trzymał z brunetem. Zawsze miał w zanadrzu dobrą wódę.

- Gadaj, co cię napadło. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś roztrzaskał twój samolot.

- Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Dannym?

- Nie, czemu?

- Dlaczego wszyscy porównują mój humor do utraty MXS-R?

Derek nie odpowiedział, zrobił jedynie minę „To Oczywiste Jak To, Że Jesteś Idiotą", ale blondyn nie zareagował na zaczepkę i obelgę, jakby zrobił to w każdym innym momencie swojego życia. Jedynie patrzył długo na przyjaciela, żeby w końcu odwrócić wzrok i usiąść, wciskając się głęboko w miękkie poduchy.

- Stary, co jest?

Pierwszy raz od dawna Jackson dosłyszał się w głosie Dereka TROSKI i zaniepokojenia, a skoro już do tego doszło… Cholera. Musiało być z nim naprawdę źle.

- Nie dostałem listu z Hogwartu. ZNOWU.

- Zachowujesz się jak dupek. ZNOWU. Czyli coś ze Stilesem - facet westchnął ciężko. - Co zrobiłeś?

- Dlaczego wszyscy z góry zakładają, że to ja coś zrobiłem?!

- Bo ty zawsze robisz coś głupiego, jeśli chodzi o twojego byłego. A może mam ci przypomnieć, jak jeszcze w Londynie zacząłeś do niego wydzwaniać i udawać angielski akcent, kiedy odbierał, żeby tylko nie poznał cię po głosie? Albo jak wysłałeś… Matta…? żeby dowiedział się, czy Stiles kogoś ma? Albo…

- Dobra, dobra. Zrozumiałem, geez. Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój.

Jęknął, szybko zajmując swoje usta alkoholem. Czy naprawdę był aż takim idiotą? Czy naprawdę… był… zakocha…

- Jeśli jeszcze raz sobie pomyślisz, że go nie kochasz, kopnę cię w jaja.

Jackson prawie zakrztusił się whisky.

- Ludzie, czytacie w myślach, czy co?!

- Nie. Po prostu jesteś tak oczywisty, że bardziej już być nie można. Dziwię się tylko, że Stiles tego nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej jest takim samym idiotą, jak ty.

Blondynowi odruchowo zacisnęła się dłoń w pięść.

- Co, bronimy honoru swojego chłopaka?

Sarknął Derek, układając usta w podły uśmieszek.

- Nienawidzę cię.

Wycedził Jackson, na co Hale prychnął.

- Gdyby tak było, nie przylazłbyś do mnie z podkulonym ogonem. A teraz gadaj. Chcę znać każdy szczegół, żeby móc cię później torturować, kiedy wszystko skończy się happy endem.

Gdyby Derek był dobrym człowiekiem, nie skomentowałby ani słowem opowieści Jacksona. Naprawdę, gdyby należało mu się w przyszłości niebo, siedziałby po prostu cicho i dopiero później obraziłby kilkakrotnie Jacksona, tak dla swojej własnej satysfakcji.

Ale Derek Hale nie był dobrym człowiekiem, a już na pewno nie nadawał się do nieba. Cholera, on nie nadawał się do piekła, co dopiero tam, do miejsca w którym rządziły pruderyjne, ułożone aniołki.

Więc kiedy opowiadał, Jackson nasłuchał się różnego typu komentarzy i tylko cudem udało mu się powstrzymać od złamania Hale'owi nosa. Zamachnął się na niego raz, to prawda, ale brunet tylko go wyśmiał, kiedy z refleksem szachisty chwycił jego dłoń i odepchnął z powrotem na kanapę. Właśnie tak trudne życie miał Jackson Whittemore.

- Nienawidzę cię.

Powtórzył po raz milionowy, ale jego przyjaciel tylko wyszczerzył się jak świnia. Którą był.

- Więc… jesteśmy w połowie drogi do sukcesu.

Stwierdził, na co Jackson uniósł obie brwi. Wysoko. Prawie zniknęły pod włosami. A to całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Powiedziałbym „haha", gdybym sobie żartował.

- Serio? Czy wszystko musi zostać obrócone przeciwko mnie? Wszechświat się na mnie uwziął, dając mi takich przyjaciół.

- Awww, Jackson, robisz się słodki, kiedy ktoś wyrzuci cię z mieszkania.

Na ten komentarz blondyn posłał Hale'owi ptaszka. A potem drugiego, lewą ręką. Kopnął go jeszcze w kostkę, tak żeby się wszystko zgadzało.

- Zachowujesz się jak baba, serio. Przestań się mazgaić i zmężniej w końcu.

W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk zgrzytania zębami.

- Nie denerwuj się, kotku, bo ci się zmarszczki porobią. Dlaczego nie możesz zebrać swoich jaj, jeśli oczywiście wciąż je masz, pójść do niego z kwiatami, czekoladkami, czymkolwiek, co tam sobie lubi i po prostu powiedzieć mu prawdy? No wiesz, wyznałbyś mu miłość, zadeklarował, że jest czysta i wieczna, i że będziesz kochał go do końca. Obiecasz piękny domek z ogródkiem i to, że obaj zestarzejcie się razem, et cetera, et cetera.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą.

Skomentował Jackson.

- Nie, tak serio, jesteś debilem. Widzisz mnie, jak robię coś takiego? MNIE?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

- A co, boisz się, że już nie jesteś w jego typie?

- Jestem w typie każdego. I to nie o to chodzi! Po prostu… serio, Derek, serio?

- Skończ z tym swoim bitch face'm, dobrze ci radzę. Po prostu… pójdź do niego i porozmawiaj jak człowiek. Co może być w twoim przypadku trudne, skoro bardziej przypominasz wielką obślizgłą jaszczurkę, niż homo sapiens.

Jackson nie żałował swoich kluczyków od samochodu, kiedy te trafiły Dereka prosto w głowę. Jego mina i krzyk były warte wszystkiego.


	3. Chapter 3

Okazało się, że oni wszyscy byli w zmowie. Wszyscy, to znaczy Danny, Lydia i Derek. Nagle problem Jacksona stał się Misją „Jackson Musi Odzyskać Stilesa", co Danny żartobliwie i skrótowo nazywał Misją Stackson.

I co to w ogóle za nazwa?_Stackson_, serio? Mahealani musiał się naoglądać za dużo porno. Albo naczytać zbyt wiele… tego, co tam sobie czyta od czasu do czasu, kiedy myśli, że Jackson nie patrzy. Albo po prostu kiedy ma zdanie Jacksona głęboko w dupie. Czyli raczej to drugie, bo Danny tak naprawdę nigdy nie przejmuje się zdaniem blondyna. Był na niego już całkowicie uodporniony.

Jeśli chodzi o misję… Cóż. Co tu dużo mówić? Jego przyjaciele byli zdania, że Jackson tak naprawdę jest ukrytym romantykiem i bez pierścionka i kwiatków się nie obędzie.

Pf, romantyczność.

Jackson nie był romantykiem.

Odmawia przyznania się do bycia romantykiem.

Bo tu nie ma nawet do czego się przyznawać.

Nie był nim i już.

- Ehe. Tak. Może przypomnieć ci, jak zabrałeś Stilesa pod namiot i wszędzie porozwieszane były lampki i światełka, i świeczki, i pełno było róż i…

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

Przerwał Jak Zwykle Pomocnemu Danny'emu Jackson, podczas kiedy Derek Dupek Hale właśnie śmiał się wniebogłosy i chyba nawet zamieszane były w to łzy. Lydia nawet nie próbowała ukryć uśmieszku, który błąkał się na jej ustach.

- Stary, Stiles miał to na tapecie przez kilka tygodni.

Powiedział Jak Zwykle Pomocny Danny, używając swojego najbardziej protekcjonalnego tonu głosu na świecie. Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało „Jesteś Idiotą przez duże I".

- Bardzo śmieszne.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi Jackson, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej, bo Derek WCIĄŻ się śmiał. JAKBY BYŁO Z CZEGO.

- Nie jestem romantykiem.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak kiedyś…

- Nie, Lydia, nie musisz mi przy…

- Och, tak, Lydia, do tell. Chętnie dowiem się jeszcze więcej kompromitujących rzeczy o panie Jacksonie Idealnym Whittemore.

Hale uśmiechnął się niczym… niczym Lydia, a to było przerażające.

Jeszcze straszniejszy był fakt, że… że Stiles potrafił uśmiechać się IDENTYCZNIE.

Brr. Jackson chyba miał coś nie tak z głową, skoro wybierał takich ludzi na swoich znajomych. Albo zwyczajnie takowych przyciągał.

Obie opcje brzmiały okropnie.

No więc planem… Stackson („och, przestań się w końcu dąsać, Danny wymyślił idealny kryptonim dla naszej misji") było to, żeby Jackson kupił największy bukiet, na jaki było go stać (serio? SERIO?), kupił najlepsze czekoladki, na jakie było go stać (znowu?), padł przed Stilesem na kolana i „po prostu" go przeprosił.

Co… było planem do dupy, bo jak Whittemore był w stanie spełnić dwa pierwsze podpunkty, tak padania przed Stilesem na kolana nie wyobrażał sobie za żadne skarby.

Chyba że zamieszany byłby w to jego penis. W tym wypadku byłby w stanie zastanowić się nad taką ewentualnością.

Ale Danny powiedział, że obciąganie na przeprosiny sprawdza się jedynie w długodystansowych związkach, a Stiles i Jackson w takowym nie byli, więc…

Cóż. Blondyn starał się jak mógł.

- Dziubku - odezwał się słodkim głosem Derek (ugh, Jackson nienawidził, kiedy Hale zwracał się do niego w ten sposób) - nie rozumiem tego. Czy to AŻ TAK ubodłoby twoją dumę? Dlaczego nie możesz go przeprosić i powiedzieć prawdy?

- Nie będę się przed nikim płaszczył. A już zwłaszcza nie przed Stilesem.

Danny udał, że wymiotuje, jakby miał dość wiecznie tych samych argumentów (dobra, blondyn mógł, albo też i nie, użyć tych powodów w wielu kłótniach wcześniej), a Lydia wywróciła oczami.

- Jesteś po prostu zły, bo Stiles wyrzucił cię z mieszkania. Dwukrotnie.

- I dlatego, że zawsze rozłączał się, kiedy do niego dzwoniłeś, aż w końcu zmienił numer, bo miał dość.

- No i dlatego, że nigdy nie odpowiedział na twoje dramatyczne kartki, które wysyłałeś mu na każdą głupią okazję.

- I dlatego, że od razu rozgryzł Matta i kazał ci przekazać, że masz się wypchać i w końcu od niego odczepić.

- I…

- SKOŃCZYCIE WRESZCIE?!

Jego krzyk na moment ich uspokoił. Lydia nawet wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia z Dannym, kiedy Jackson opadł ciężko na kanapę i po prostu schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Jackso…

- Nie, nic nie mów. Zrozumiałem. Wiem. To… Nie…

Blondyn odmówił współpracy, odchylając się w tył i układając głowę na oparciu kanapy. Zacisnął też mocno oczy, bo może… może w ten sposób przeszłaby mu ochota na zwinięcie się w kulkę i umartwianie nad beznadziejnością całej sytuacji.

- Tak naprawdę jest inny powód, dla którego nie chcesz go przeprosić, prawda?

Spytała Jak Zwykle Wiem Wszystko Najlepiej Lydia. Whittemore nie miał nawet siły pokiwać głową, żeby się z nią zgodzić. Lub raczej - nie zgodzić. Nie mógł pozwolić… Cóż. Nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, jak wielką słabością był dla niego Stiles.

- Boisz się, że ci nie wybaczy.

Derek wydał z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości (albo po prostu chęci zatrzymania swoich jaj w jednym kawałku), żeby nie skomentować ani słowem tego, co się właśnie wyprawiało. Zresztą Lydia prawdopodobnie właśnie zarzynała go sztyletami w oczach.

Jackson tak mocno zacisnął szczękę, że po chwili zaczął obawiać się o swoje idealne zęby.

- Wiesz, że… On… - Danny westchnął ciężko, zanim się ponownie odezwał. - Stiles nie był z nikim, odkąd wyjechałeś.

- I to ma mnie pocieszyć, bo…?

- Są dwie możliwości dlaczego. Pierwsza…

- Zraził się do ludzi, bo zachowałeś się jak dupek, więc postanowił już nigdy nikomu nie zaufać - dokończyła za Mahealaniego Martin, a Jackson zmarszczył mocno brwi na tę opcję.

- Lub…

- Lub?

Spytał, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciół, którzy, brr, uśmiechali się jakby wiedzieli coś, czego nie wiedział on.

Stiles by się z nimi dogadał.

- Lub… wciąż coś do ciebie czuje. Dlatego nie zdecydował się na żaden związek.

Jacksonowi wydawało się to… absurdalne.

Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że…

- Ale przecież… nigdy nie odpisał na nic, co mu wysyłałem. Zmienił numer, kiedy zaczęło go to męczyć… I odesłał Matta… mnie, do diabła. Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania!

- Awww, Jackson, jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy o nim mówisz.

Zadrwił Hale, więc blondyn rzucił w niego poduszką. Draniowi udało się ją złapać na moment przed uderzeniem. Jackson wyraźnie zmartwił się swoją kondycją i niemożnością zdzielenia Derekowi tej pięknej buźki.

- Może dlatego, że uważa cię za dupka? Może myślał, że dla ciebie to jedynie zabawa - to ciągłe wydzwanianie i dręczenie go prezentami i…

- Jakimi prezentami?

Spytał, usilnie próbując powstrzymać się od zarumienienia.

- Nie udawaj debila, i tak nim jesteś. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że wysyłałeś mu prezenty na urodziny.

- I na święta.

- I na rocznicę…

- Hola, hola! - Zaprotestował Jackson. Jak do obdarzania Stilesa prezentami na święta i urodziny mógł się przyznać, tak do… tego ostatniego - NIGDY. - Jaka rocznica?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a potem Derek zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

- Wybaczcie, ale… Haha, to mogła być moja sprawka.

- CO?!

- Pamiętasz, jak upiliśmy się w dzień waszej… którejś tam rocznicy?

Jackson skinął głową.

- Poszedłem do kwiaciarni, kiedy zasnąłeś, i kazałem im zawieźć do niego bukiet kwiatów wraz z przeprosinami za twoje idiotyczne zachowanie i prośbą o przebaczenie.

Danny parsknął śmiechem.

- Stiles był wściekły. Przyszedł do mnie i kazał ci przekazać, że jeśli masz mu coś do powiedzenia, to powinieneś zrobić to twarzą w twarz, a nie wysyłając kuriera, który recytował z pamięci jakiś pseudoromantyczny wierszyk i ośmieszył go przed Isaaciem.

- Kto to Isaac?

- Nazwał mój wiersz pseudoromantycznym?!

Jackson zmrużył oczy, posyłając Derekowi długie, pełne zniecierpliwienia spojrzenie. Brunet, na całe szczęście, wycofał się z rozmowy, więc blondyn miał możliwość zadania drugiemu przyjacielowi dwóch podstawowych pytań.

- Kto. To. Isaac?

- Lahey. Z tego co wiem, spotykali się jakiś czas…

- MÓWIŁEŚ, ŻE Z NIKIM NIE BYŁ OD CZASÓW LICEUM!

Hawajczyk wywrócił oczami.

- To, że nie był z nikim w związku, nie oznacza, że zmienił się w mnicha. Ty też nie próżnowałeś, jeśli pozwolisz mi sobie przypomnieć.

Jackson burknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale szybko powrócił do tematu, który go męczył.

- Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?

- Założyłem, że wysłałeś mu ten prezent kiedy byłeś pijany i następnego dnia nie będziesz o tym nawet pamiętał. I miałem rację, bo nawet nie zareagowałeś na moje zaczepki. Teraz już wiem, że to nie z powodu wyżarcia mózgu przez wódę, a dlatego, że nie ty to zrobiłeś.

Lydia zaśmiała się pod nosem, a Derek prawie poryczał się ze śmiechu.

- Nienawidzę was.

- WIEMY.

Odparli zgodnym chórem.

W ten właśnie sposób Jackson Whittemore wylądował w garniturze i z ogromnym bukietem czerwonych róż (blondyn miał nadzieję, że to wciąż ulubione kwiaty szatyna) pod drzwiami mieszkania swojego byłego chłopaka, byłej (obecnej, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna) wielkiej miłości (do tego też) - Stilesa Stilinskiego, syna miejscowego szeryfa, najlepszego przyjaciela Scotta McCalla - podobno narzeczonego Allison Argent, która…

Właśnie otworzyła mu drzwi.

Oczy dziewczyny stały się komicznie duże, a jej szczęka opadła chyba do samej podłogi, kiedy tak pochłaniała widok przed sobą.

Jackson cierpliwie czekał na reakcję.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że wygląda na niezbyt zdenerwowanego.

Bo w środku był jak tykająca bomba.

Zaczął się nawet obawiać, czy Stilinski nie zaraził go swoim ADHD.

- J-Jackson?

- Nie. Zajączek wielkanocny.

Odpowiedział, wywracając oczami.

Pełen _chill_.

_BłagambłagambłagamAllisondajmijużtozałatwić._

Brunetka zamknęła usta. Nie, nie tyle je zamknęła, co _zacisnęła_ w tak wąską kreskę, że prawie ich nie było widać. Wyglądało to całkiem groźnie.

- Co tu robisz?

Spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i… wow. Jackson jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w jej obecności aż tak niepewnie. Ledwo powstrzymał się od zrobienia kroku w tył.

- Zastałem Stilesa?

- Czego od niego chcesz?

- Powiedz mi tylko, czy…

- Słuchaj, Whittemore - przerwała mu, unosząc dłoń, jakby chciała go zatrzymać, i westchnęła ciężko - wyglądało to tak, jakby miała dość jego gówna, co, prawdopodobnie, było prawdą. - Nie wiem, w co ty pogrywasz, ale przestań zachowywać się jak dupek.

- Alli…

- Shh!

Uciszyła go.

- Allison? Kotku, co się… Och.

I tak oto w drzwiach pojawił się McCall, który wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż za czasów liceum. Patrzył na blondyna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądając, jakby próbował rozwiązać zagadkę Einsteina.

- Jackson. Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Chciałem… Stilesa. Chciałem porozmawiać ze Stilesem.

Scott zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, zatrzymując spojrzenie na bukiecie, który teraz ściskany był przez Jacksona o wiele mocniej, niż było to konieczne. Facet zerknął na Argent, która zrobiła przerażająco poważną minę, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

- Stilesa jeszcze nie ma. Ale wejdź, proszę. Możesz za…

- Scott!

- Allison, to niegrzeczne przerywać w środku zdania - upomniał narzeczoną. - Zapraszam.

Drzwi stanęły otworem, a Jackson nie miał już żadnej drogi ucieczki.

Jackson nigdy nie uważał McCalla za kogoś strasznego.

Ale teraz, kiedy tak siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby dostał prezent gwiazdkowy zbyt szybko, i od czasu do czasu odzywał się do Jacksona w odrobinę zbyt przyjaznym tonie… Cóż.

Po pięciu minutach Whittemore musiał zdjąć marynarkę, bo zrobiło mu się za gorąco.

Po dziesięciu - poluzował krawat.

Uśmiech Scotta chyba się poszerzył.

- Więc… Jackson. Co robisz?

Blondyn odchrząknął, bo bez tego jego głos prawdopodobnie brzmiałby po prostu śmiesznie, a nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że jest aż tak zdenerwowany.

(Nieważne, że widać było to jak na dłoni).

- Latam.

- Latasz?

Jackson wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Allison. Dokładniej - czuł, jak oczami wwiercała mu się w tył głowy i wcale nie pocieszało go to, że zanim usiadł, widział dokładnie jak dziewczyna chwyta nóż i zaczyna coś kroić z taką siłą, że każde uderzenie odczuwał we wszystkich komórkach swojego ciała.

- Ale nie samolotami pasażerskimi. Ścigam się w zawodach.

- Hm. Interesujące. Niebezpieczny zawód.

_Nie bardziej niż atmosfera w tym mieszkaniu…_ - pomyślał.

- Niekoniecznie, jeśli wie się, co się robi.

McCall pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu (od kiedy on się zrobił _mądry_?)

- A więc… Stiles?

Spytał brunet, na co blondyn potrafił jedynie przełknąć.

- Co z nim?

- Ty mi powiedz. Wpadasz do naszego mieszkania odstrzelony jak stróż w Boże Ciało, z wielkim bukietem róż - tak przy okazji - to nadal ulubione kwiaty Stilesa - i chcesz zobaczyć się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Dlaczego? Po co ta cała szopka?

- Chciałem…

- Przeprosić?

Wzrok McCalla nagle stwardniał, podobnie ton jego głosu. Jackson jakimś cudem nie spuścił wzroku.

- Obędzie się bez tego. Jeśli przyszedłeś jedynie po to, równie dobrze możesz już wyjść. Stiles nie przyjmie twoich przeprosin, tego jestem pewien.

Scott podniósł się z miejsca. Patrzył chwilę na blondyna, jakby oczekiwał tego samego zachowania, ale Jackson uparcie nie wstawał. Nie miał zamiaru.

- Więc? Po co przyszedłeś?

Facet wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy siadał z powrotem na fotelu.

- Nie twoja sprawa, McCall.

Warknął, czując jak puszczają mu nerwy.

Chłopak jedynie uniósł brwi, po czym spojrzał na Argent, która pojawiła się nagle po lewej stronie Jacksona. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie, ale McCall chyba przegrał tę małą wojnę, bo jego ramiona opadły, a on sam westchnął ciężko.

- Stiles…

- Scott, proszę…

- Nie, Allison. To powinno się skończyć. Ta sytuacja trwa zbyt długo.

Allison odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z salonu, a po chwili Jackson mógł usłyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- Dziewczyna się na ciebie obraziła.

Powiedział blondyn, patrząc za nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa, ale przejdzie jej. Poza tym mam dość ich wiecznych humorów. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to nieznośne, kiedy oboje, Allison i Stiles, obrażają się na mnie, gdy próbuję z nimi o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. Isaac też ma już dość i… Jackson?

Na wspomnienie o Isaacu, „_Lahey. Z tego co wiem, spotykali się jakiś czas…_", Whittemore spiął się cały i automatycznie podniósł z kanapy. Nie chciał dłużej słuchać o tym facecie. A skoro nawet McCall o nim wiedział, to musiało być coś poważniejszego.

- Nieważne. Pójdę już. Z kwiatami zrób, co ci się żywnie podoba, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Sięgał właśnie po marynarkę, kiedy Scott chwycił jego ramię. Okazało się, że on również wstał ze swojego miejsca.

- A więc słyszałeś o Isaacu?

- Nie dotykaj mnie, McCall.

Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- On i Stiles…

- Posłuchaj mnie, koleś…

- Nie. To ty posłuchaj, Jackson. Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Szczerze? Nikt z nas nie wie, co chodzi po tym twoim zakutym łbie. Zrywasz z nim, wyjeżdżasz do pieprzonej Anglii, Jackson! Stiles przez ciebie znowu miał ataki paniki… a ty… ty nigdy nie wspomnisz mu o tym, że ci to powiedziałem, bo mnie zabije, a ja wrócę, żeby udusić ciebie, dupku… a kiedy było z nim już odrobinę lepiej, nagle w drzwiach pojawia się listonosz, który przynosi kartkę z życzeniami. Zgadnij od kogo? Tak, od ciebie. I na tym się nie kończy, bo dochodzi do tego wydzwanianie po nocach, głupie prezenty, kolejne kartki. Przez chwilę wszyscy się baliśmy, że… Nieważne. Wciąż jednak nie utrzymujesz z nim kontaktu, wręcz go ignorujesz, kiedy próbuje z tobą porozmawiać, a kiedy on się całkowicie poddaje, ty znowu wracasz do swojego repertuaru i dręczysz go na każdym kroku. Przez ciebie zamknął się w sobie i nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nim o jego uczuciach, ale na pewno nie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, odpycha od siebie dosłownie każdego, nawet Isaaca, który był dla niego wprost _idealny_, jeśli mam być szczery. I nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby ci teraz pomóc. Prawdopodobnie to, że jesteście takimi samymi idiotami. Serio, jesteście siebie warci. Bo ty spinasz się, kiedy wspominam o Isaacu, chociaż prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie przyznasz mi się, że wciąż coś do Stilesa czujesz, a on prawie zdemolował nam mieszkanie po tym, jak się ze sobą przespaliście.

Scottowi zabrakło powietrza, kiedy skończył mówić i przez chwilę Jackson obawiał się, że dostanie ataku astmy. Ten jednak wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował:

- Więc przestań udawać dupka, nie musisz tego robić, wszyscy wiemy, że nim jesteś, i odpowiedz mi na jedno proste pytanie. Kochasz go czy nie?

McCall nie rzucił mu się na szyję, nie zaczął tańczyć z radości ani uśmiechać się jak szaleniec, jedynie uderzył go mocno w twarz, gdy Whittemore skinął głową.

- To za te wszystkie lata, które musiał przez ciebie cierpieć. A teraz pomyślimy nad tym, w jaki sposób możesz go odzyskać.


End file.
